Secret
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: I decided to post these as I go now. Check regularly for your one-shot! This is Blaze Ice's. Ema hides her enlarged breasts to stop Klavier's taunts, when Apollo walks in on her...what happens? one-shot!


Thank you to all you great guys who helped me out by giving me one-shot ideas!

**This is Blaze Ice's idea!**

She dried her skin after climbing out of the shower. Ema sat down, still wrapped in her towel in front of her mirror. She gently dipped her fingers into her moisturiser, smoothing it onto her face before rubbing her hands with the moisturiser as well. Even before the sun rose in the morning, Ema was awake and moving. It was seven in the morning now, she could hear her sister moving around as well.

Lana opened her bedroom door.

"Hey sweetie."  
"Morning Lana." Ema yawned. "Can you get me some bandage?"  
"Of course."

The entire medicine cupboard, aside from some aspirins, plasters and Lana's medicines to stop her splitting headaches was filled with bandage. Not just regular bandage, but thick, white, heavy gauze bandage. Lana pulled a fresh roll out and tossed it in to her sister before moving to the shower.

Ema, hated her breasts. They'd hadn't stopped growing throughout her adolescence, whereas most girls with her figure had small breasts or ones with gentle sloping curves hers were massive, too big in fact. Her breasts were easily three times the size of an average woman's, even her sister's.

-x-x-

She had grown used to the stares she had been given from guys since they had begun to grow, whether it was perverted teachers, high school frat boys or random guys on a night out. Thanks to them she had also never had a proper relationship, just one night stands or casual sex. Even her high school prom date was with her just for sex. It hurt for her to remember that night.

-x-x-

_She had struggled to find a dress to fit, or at least one that didn't make her breasts look even bigger than they already were. She thought her prom date would be different. His name was Derek, a little nerdy but still cute. They'd gone to the prom, as they danced, guys groped her and whenever she tried to drink punch with her friends some guy would shout 'Show us your tits love!' It was thanks to that she had run off crying._

_She just wanted to be a regular girl, a regular science nut for a girl actually. Derek had come out and sat on the wall outside with her. She watched him as he lit up a cigarette, a dirty habit sure but he always smoked to relax. He had tried to comfort her._

_That was what surprised her when he tried to have sex with her in the back of his car. Even if he was cute, he wouldn't get what he wanted. She had got out the car and limped home wearing her high heeled shoes. The walk was easily a couple of miles – made longer by him driving alongside her begging for forgiveness._

_­_-x-x-

She hated to admit it, but even Mr Wright couldn't stop looking at her breasts when she first met him, in fact he still did now. All of Lana's boyfriends had done it too. This had put her off having such huge breasts as well as a regular relationship – even if she did have a guy in mind and believed he was different.

There was one man, above all others she did not want to show her breasts to, that was Klavier Gavin, her boss. If he realised how big they were she would never hear the end of his teasing and probably attempts at fucking her.

-x-x-

She started by wrapping the bandage just below her oversized breasts then began to curl it around them, pulling it tight so they were pressed against her chest. In fact, she had pulled it so tight they only looked a little bigger than normal girl's. She didn't like doing this but it was the only way she knew how to hide them.

Now freshly bandaged she pulled her sports bra over the top and began to get dressed. She felt ashamed of hiding her rather large, natural breasts especially since the guy she wanted usually hung around her at work…

After some food and a good chat with Lana about why both of them were single she headed off to work…

-x-x-

On the other side of town, Apollo had to get himself moving. He rolled out of bed, quickly grabbed a shower and got dressed. His familiar red suit was still in the wash, so it had to be replaced by a black suit with a black vest.

"Morning Polly!" Trucy hollered.

"…morning…" Apollo took a sip of his coffee.

"Apollo, there's a postman delivery guy at the door. Can you sign for the package? I can't." Trucy pointed to the man in the red uniform at the door.

Apollo did as he was asked, signing for the package. A curious label was glued to the box:

_Miss E Skye_

_Wright Anything Agency_

Clearly, whatever was in the box…Ema didn't want Klavier to see. More and more recently, whenever Ema ordered anything she sent it to the agency, so Klavier wouldn't open the box and look inside.

"Trucy, I'm going out." Apollo mumbled sleepily.

"Ok, see you later Polly."

-x-x-

It was evening quickly, Ema had returned home now.  
"Evening Em." Lana smiled. "Well, it's Friday, are we going out?"  
"No let's go tomorrow instead."  
"Sounds good."  
"I'll be on my laptop…" Lana noticed something odd in her sister's behaviour.  
"Ema. What's wrong?"  
"N-no…"  
"Something about your friend not visiting you today perhaps?"  
"How do you do that!?" Ema scowled.

"So your little attorney buddy's been busy?"  
"I guess so." Ema shrugged.

As soon as Ema had moved to her bedroom there was a knock on the door.  
"Hm…" Lana wasn't expecting anyone. "Oh Apollo. What are you doing here?"  
"I got a parcel for Ema." Apollo held the box out.

"Oh, must be her new shoes." Lana stepped aside. "Please come in."  
"Thanks."  
"She's on her laptop in her room. It's the door on the left there."  
"Is it ok for me to go in?"  
"Of course."

-x-x-

She'd stripped off most of her clothes, aside from her thong and sports bra. She lifted the bra over her head and began to untie the bandage, now at home only her sister would see her breasts.  
"Ema can I-?" He found himself on fire. Apollo had walked in.  
"Apollo!" She screeched. Using her arms to cover her breasts.  
"S-sorry!" He yelped.

"No! No it's ok!" She quickly threw the sports bra over her breasts.

She wasn't sure what had happened. When she turned round, he had fainted. She rushed forward, his whole body was on fire. She tried her best to pull him onto her bed. He'd seen what she had hidden, now he would treat her the same way all the other guys she had been with would…

-x-x-

When he'd come to was looking at Ema's ceiling. His whole body was still hot, he must have gotten too warm and hyped up and he fainted. He tried to sit up. His arms were stuck. He pulled upwards, still making not effect.  
"I'm sorry Apollo." Ema whispered. He couldn't see her though.

"E-Ema…" Apollo tried to twist his body to face her.  
"No one is supposed to know." She climbed on top of him. Her arms were crossed over her sports bra again.

"Know about what?" Apollo's eyes immediately wondered down to her breasts.

"About what you're looking at right now." Ema pulled his head back up to look at her face. "I'm sorry, I have to make you forget…"  
"Wait, W-what do you mean by that!?" She slid down his body to the zipper of his pants.

It was then Apollo realised. He must have had a boner visible from Mars. He'd felt himself growing hard before he fainted but not as hard as he was now. By the time his realisation had hit the throbbing he felt in his erect penis was replaced by a new sensation. Ema had managed to tug his erection free and was stroking it slowly. He tried his best not to let a sound slip from his lips. If he didn't then maybe she would think he wasn't enjoying it. It didn't work, a tiny murmur of delight escaped his lips within seconds.

"You'll forget this won't you. I mean…my breasts." Ema managed to unbutton his pants and pull them down. "I don't want to make a mess of your nice suit…" She was on the bottom of the bed like a dog, his erect penis in her right hand. She licked at the head and stroked gently.

She quickened her pace, before taking his shaft into her mouth. Sure enough, a sense of euphoria overtook his body. His murmurs began to become groans as she sped up again.

-x-x-

It had almost worked, he'd pretty much forgotten everything he had seen. Except the image of Ema when he walked in. A loud groan signalled his climax. His seed spread over her hands, face and his legs.

"I'll untie you now…please leave. Don't tell anyone." She loosened the knot on whatever was around Apollo's wrists. He sat up. She looked away from him, as if ashamed.

"No I'm not leaving…" Apollo noticed how upset she was.  
"Leave Apollo." She demanded.

-x-x-

She just began to cry. It was a complete shock to Apollo. He pulled his boxers back up and sat behind her.  
"What's up?"  
"You haven't forgot…have you?"  
"No."  
"These fucking things…they're a curse…"  
"Why are they so big? I mean…they ya know…look smaller…" He stuttered.

"Bandages."  
"Bandages?"  
"I cover them in bandage. So Klavier…so Klavier doesn't try to rape me or something…" Apollo felt so sorry for her.

"So what do I have to do with this?"  
"Just shut up and be grateful you got a blow job." Ema snapped.  
"I'm not saying I'm not grateful…" Apollo blushed, realising what he'd just said. "Look, Ema. I care about you a lot."

-x-x-

She lifted her sports bra. Letting her breasts free.  
"Tell me Apollo. Honestly. What's the first thing you say or think?"  
"Shit she's hot. Shit her tits are huge." Apollo admitted.

"Exactly. Guys think I'm easy." She dried her eyes. "Look, the guys I'm with treat me like shit!"

"Then they're idiots." He moved his hands from her shoulders down her body. He couldn't resist trying to touch her breasts. He expected her to push him away or scream at him. Instead, she leaned back against him and purred in delight. "You don't mind me…?" The tables had turned on him quickly.

-x-x-

"Please…please make sure HE never finds out." She murmured.  
"I wouldn't dream of it…" His left hand strayed further down her body to her stomach. He rubbed it with the palm of his hand, gradually making his way further down his hand drifted under her underwear. He kissed her neck as he pushed his fingers into her wetness. "Are you ok with this?"  
"You already know my secret." She rolled around to face him, kissing him and forcing him down onto the bed.

-x-x-

Lana, concerned that Apollo hadn't been seen for a while walked to her sister's door. From the inside there could be heard several groans of pleasure.  
"Lana will hear…" She pulled him into another kiss, her tongue getting straight back in to his mouth. "…us."

Every barrier she had spent years building up, every moment she had spent bandaging her breasts, even her attempt at making Apollo forget. It all came crumbling down as she continued to ride his hard organ.

This was the man she had spent so long dreaming of, the one man she wanted. He was making her feel her body was normal, her enlarged breasts were natural. He sucked on her nipples as she rode him. As the pair climaxed, they groaned the other's name and Ema collapsed on top of him.

-x-x-

"Why are you so ashamed?" Apollo asked curiously as Ema snuggled up against him.

"It's just not fair." She replied sleepily as she pulled the condom from his penis. "People would think they were fake, I'm not plastic!"

Maybe she would go into work without the bandage in the morning. As long as Apollo was there in the morning when she woke up she would be satisfied. Maybe having such large breasts wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
